The present invention relates to a testing and calibrating instrument for an accelerator sensor. Sensors of this type are used, for example, in accident-prevention research for producing signals which are functions of the acceleration to which various parts of a vehicle are subjected, as well as in occupant safety devices which are actuated when the acceleration of a vehicle exceeds a predetermined given value. Whatever the use of the sensors, it is important that the sensors be properly calibrated, i.e., that it be known at what acceleration value they emit a given signal, and it is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple and rugged instrument by means of which acceleration sensors can be easily and accurately tested and calibrated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a testing instrument which can be used in such a way that the output of an acceleration sensor being tested can be processed by a computer so to allow the sensor to be calibrated.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a testing instrument by means of which an acceleration sensor can, for testing and calibrating purposes, be subjected t a series of consecutive acceleration pulses.